The Loss of a Sensei
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Naruto is left alone to think about his departed sensei when two of his comrades show him that he's not alone. Somewhat a spin-off of another story of mine; Beautiful Mind, Deadly Thoughts. Spoilers from manga 405. 1st completed oneshot. Had to be written


_**The Loss of a Sensei…**_

Uzumaki Naruto walked through Konohagakure with a melting double sea salt popsicle in one hand and a heavy heart in his chest. Those closest to Naruto have had yet to die and his parents were dead before he could even remember. Even though the life of a ninja was free of guarantees, he couldn't help that after all these years, he thought himself to have a sort of invincibility. Nonetheless, there was always something to disprove him. He had, after all been one of the uncoolest ninja to grace the Village Hidden in the Leaves, so he always had a sense of security…that things, may be all right after all, the words of Fukasaku sent his Sun crashing down the horizon…

…_Jiraiya is dead…_

A breeze wafted through the village, ruffling the plain white shirt that he wore usually in his down time, and sending a chill down the Hokage hopeful's spine, despite the seasonably warm weather. He kept his head bowed through the nearly empty streets as it was approaching twilight.

He hadn't meant to react to Granny Tsunade that way. But knowing how _hyperactive_ and _impulsive_ Jiraiya was, she should've known better!…But he knew he was being unfair…and blaming Granny Tsunade would not bring his sensei back.

And…she must feel bad too, for sending him off. And…she must be lonely too, because, she's the last of the Legendary Sannin. Old Man Hokage, Orochimaru, and now Pervy Sage, were all gone. He'd considered momentarily going back to Hokage Tower and apologizing, but it wouldn't do any good, it wouldn't bring him back.

* * *

"How _dare_ he?" The kunoichi grit her teeth.

"It's not his fault…" The body expander attempted to calm his teammate down. "Shikamaru's been busy all day and he mentioned something about Tsunade-sama acting moody…"

"Of course he would say that," Ino retorted spitefully, "She's blond and you know how Shikamaru _loves_ blonds!"

The Akimichi sighed from the sarcasm dripping from her comment and reached for a bag of chips from his pants pouch. If Shikamaru reached for a cigarette when Ino started ranting, then Chouji reached for his chips. Obviously, his female teammate seemed to fit to be tied since this was a day for Team Ten to spend together and only two-thirds of it was available.

"Lady Hokage's hair color doesn't have anything to do with this," he stated as he idly held a chip between his forefinger and thumb, "Shikamaru's not that shallow anyways."

"I'm sure he's noticed the consistency by now..." Ino mentioned lowly, to which Chouji began to eat his chips steadily and not answer that. Shikamaru happened to be very observant, so she was right, maybe he did notice it.

"And anyways, he could've said something beforehand, instead of making us waste a trip to the Tower."

Thank Kami for thinly sliced fried potatoes, sometimes they truly did save the day, or at least Chouji's ear, for he was on thin enough ice already and the last thing he needed was for Ino to box it. He noticed a figure coming towards them, 'another troublesome blond,' might've been Shikamaru's response.

"Hey, that's Naruto."

"What?" Ino hadn't been paying attention as she was still steamed over the Team Ten issue; nevertheless, she never walked past someone without greeting that person. "Hey Naruto!" She called as her sizable teammate did the same.

* * *

Konoha's hyperactive ninja looked less than. The sea salt popsicle had left a trail of it's sweet confection ice and had almost completely melted off the double sticks. This went unsolicited by the usually rampant fifteen years old. He kept walking with his face shrouded and the proverbial rain cloud over his head as he entered his reverie…

* * *

"_**Naruto! Now, I want you to listen up!"**_

"_**Huh?" The young Genin looked upwards obliviously, only to cross his arms and look pointedly at the man standing in front of him, "I **_am_** listening! **_You_** just aren't saying anything!"**_

"_**Are you sassing me little boy, that's a fatal mistake." The Sage ended gravely. "I've told you that if you don't pay attention to what I'm instructing you, you can't learn this new jutsu effectively."**_

_**The indignant features that darkened the young shinobi's face now were brightened with ambition, "A new jutsu? Why didn't you say so **__before__**?!"**_

_**The sage rolled his eyes and held out the palm of his hand, "Do you promise to pay attention this time, Naruto?"**_

"_**Naruto?…"**_

"_**Naruto…?"**_

"_**Naruto…!"**_

_**Naruto!…"**_

* * *

"_Naruto_!" The Team Ten members yelled in unison as the saddened boy snapped his head up to the direction where someone was calling his name. He looked up to see Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino standing in front of him, the kunoichi looked more than annoyed.

"Spaced out much, Naruto? We've been calling your name for the last five minutes!"

Oh, sorry Ino. Chouji." He looked between them apologetically.

Both Team Ten members exchanged glances before focusing their attention back on their Team Seven Conrad.

"So, how are you, Naruto?" Chouji inquired carefully as he spun another chip between his fingers.

The male blond simply stared back at him as he answered, "I found out my sensei died."

The two-team members looked back at one another with surprise and question. They had seen Kakashi…right outside Hokage Tower, so that could mean…

"Yamato-sensei?" The Yamanaka inquired as Naruto shook his head, his eyes a dimmer hollow shell of the bright blue orbs they were.

"No…Jiraiya-sensei."

Of course everyone knew of the Three Sannin, the three greatest shinobi to ever come from the Hidden in the Leaves Village. Jiraiya, being the most eccentric and taking Naruto on that nearly three year trek to become stronger.

"I'm sorry Naruto, really, I am." Ino replied quietly as she looked down, more reserved after memories came back to her.

"Yeah, me too." Chouji followed suit, sharing the same thoughts along with his teammate.

Naruto looked at both of them and realized something. _They lost their sensei too._ If he had been that same rambunctious twelve-year-old boy, he would've yelled at them, asking what they knew about what he was going through…

…But they did…

And that one fact separated them from anybody else right now.

"It's fine, really, it is." Naruto tried to give a reassuring smile, but it turned out to be halfhearted.

He already felt bad enough for reacting the way he did to Granny Tsunade, Iruka-sensei had opened his eyes to that. The last thing he needed was to make someone else feel bad and depress himself even more. He did promise to cheer up and if there was one thing to guarantee with Uzumaki Naruto, was that he _always_ kept his word.

The tension that swept over the friends lifted once Naruto tried to make the effort to show that even though they all lost someone, it would eventually be okay with time. Chouji and Ino smiled back with care as well.

And for some reason, Naruto's blue eyes that were hued gray suddenly brightened a glorious royal blue and he smiled, widely and secured this time. A while ago, he wouldn't have cared whether or not his demeanor had saddened someone else, but after that talk with Iruka-sensei, he knew he needed to not be that angry boy who thought of several reasons as to how Jiraiya-sensei's life could've been saved, or that saddened shinobi who yearned to be Leader of his Village one day, but wouldn't have his mentor there to witness it. He had to be the only thing he knew how to be...

He needed to be Naruto.

"Come on, we should go get something to eat at Ichiraku, I don't know about you, but it's getting late, and I'm _hungry_!" Naruto rubbed his stomach in a circular motion for emphasis.

Ino closed her eyes in relief and smirked, "Naruto, you're just as bad as Chouji."

Chouji didn't acknowledge Ino's comment and smiled gratefully, "Yeah, that sounds good Naruto," he heaved a sigh of relief as well, "Say, I'll even treat."

Ino raised a fine eyebrow, "Chouji, _treating_? Now you have to take him up on that offer Naruto!" She finished with a sly smile.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Chouji didn't ignore this clearly stated jab, looking dramatically hurt by it.

"It means that you should treat more." Ino stated bluntly with a wink.

"Then what're we waiting for, Ichiraku it is!" Naruto piped in, hoping that the warmth of ramen could somehow fill the void he felt inside of him. He knew it never would, but ramen with friends could turn out to be the medicine he needed now.

* * *

Note that this isn't beta'd, done at now 4 in the morning, and was inspired by the new manga chapter, 405. I may consider making it a two-shot, but it's not set in stone. Somewhat a spin-off of another story of mine; _Beautiful Mind, Deadly Thoughts_. Irked in the back of my head to be written…thank you for reading and I would appreciate reviews for my first completed one-shot.


End file.
